


Not mine but Our angel

by Namesake_Demuel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namesake_Demuel/pseuds/Namesake_Demuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically porn with a hint of almost there plot because Sam can be a girl and Cas is insecure, luckily Dean has the best ideas ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not mine but Our angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:The boys and their angel are property of the CW. If they were mine, lets just say no-one under 18 would be allowed to watch

"Dean p-please..."   
That broken plea was what he had been waiting to hear. The one that meant Sammy was gone, totally fucking his. That's why he had done this tonight. Pulled out all the fucking stops, dinner soft music and of course being Dean Winchester a healthy dose of teasing to work Sammy into a puddle of need. Fingers that lingered passing a drink, a brush of lips against sensitive skin whispering in his ear, eyes smoldering and planning on keeping that promise. And here they were, Sammy spread like a feast beneath him, sheets wrecked, gleaming with sweat and lost in sensation. Just how he likes him. Fucking loves him.

And the cherry on the apple pie? He looked across Sam's heaving sweat slicked chest at the blown out eyes of the angel in the arm chair facing the bed.  
"Dean."  
That voice that haunted wet dreams a man his age shouldn't be having, making him come untouched screaming, had gone deeper, broken glass raw. Like how he sounds after hours of being fucked, fucking and being fucked while fucking. Damn it, he gave thanks for the cock ring he had put on himself, cause that fucked out voice and Sam's moans were damn near killing him. If it hadn't been for that smooth bit of leather he would have blown his load a long time ago. Twice.

Sam was rapidly losing all brain function. All day with the touching the stream of filth spilling from those fucking perfect lips that Dean had to be licking, biting, have wrapped around an opened bottle of beer. God Sam could barely think most of the day. No. He could think just not with his big brain. He kept seeing flashes of golden freckle splashed skin, green eyes dark with lust, he struggled between half hard and granite all day, but did Dean give in and just shove him against the door and fuck him stupid? No he had to carry him to bed, peel his clothes away piece by piece, putting those sinful lips on every inch exposed, then out of fucking nowhere slaps a fucking cock ring on him asks him to be patient. Then in pops Castiel angel of the lord, who takes one look at Sam spread out like an offering and Dean doing his best (and pretty much succeeding) at driving Sam out of his mind with need, and Cas the fucking fucker just drops into the chair he knew in whatever part of his mind could think much, much later, his bastard older brother had put there for that purpose. And he watched, he watched Dean take Sam apart, brought him to the edge over and over again but never letting him fall, until all Sam could do was beg and plead then do it all over again until all that was left were jagged moans and whimpers.

Castiel knew in some part of his mind that most humans considered what the Winchesters did to be unholy, and deviant, but seeing as all humans came from the first two humans he wonders still why it was frowned upon, but in moments like this, when he would see the Winchesters doing this, making love, bonding their souls he wonders why no one had ever told him how beautiful it would be, or how arousing. He vividly remembers the first time they included him.

*****  
Dean had asked him to come and as always he did, but he had found the Winchesters clothed and sitting on the same bed waiting with matching nervousness, something he has come to expect from Sam in violent waves and from Dean in more subtly under tones, the bouncing up and down of a leg, or wiping is very pink tongue against his plush lips that made Castiel’s ears and genitals warm and tingle. They spent minutes avoiding his eyes until he broke the silence.

“Is this about me showing up unannounced while the two of you were engaged in intercourse? If it is I apologize I will check first, or use the communication device you gave me to contact you before I arrive.”   
At that Sam blushed a furious red and Dean, Dean's reaction was something else entirely. His eyes, those beautiful eyes that Cas sometimes got lost in just darkened, almost completely black, that he was tempted to smite him...Or not when he smirked his signature smirk and all but slinked off the bed and into what Dean referred to as “personal space” and just kept coming. Cas had found his back against a wall. Dean's hands planted on either side of his head, and his mouth inches away from his own. He considered flying away, but there was something about the way those eyes seemed to glow as if suppressing grace that froze him. He closed his eyes and waited, knowing Dean would never intentionally hurt him. He waited heart thudding loudly in his ears.  
He nearly jumped when soft lips feathered across his cheek, brushed fleeting, butterfly kisses on his jaw and slid to his ear.  
"Do you trust me Cas?" rasped growled begged against him, mouth moving against his skin, heat, wet, he could only nod.  
"Can I kiss you, Cas? Can I finally taste that mouth that has been tormenting me? Please?"  
"Oh God..." Cas breathed, voice deciding to work, he stared at Dean, at the implications of what he was suggesting.  
"S-s-Sam?" he moaned at his stutter, his blood rushing downwards. A peculiar feeling, like his skin was too hot, too tight  
A whimper was his answer, it took him a few seconds but he focused long enough to see Sam, teeth in his lip, hands brushing over the bulge in his jeans, lost completely to the sight and sounds of Dean barely touching him. He couldn't decide what was making his skin shrink and heat. Again his voice fled, swallowing the moan threatening to spill from his eager lips, he nodded and watched perfect pink lips moistened by a quick flick of soft tongue come closer, hot breath puffing against his lips. Green rings around dark pools of want, closer. Heat, searing and comforting. Closer.

*****  
Shaking off his revere, Cas watch the scene before him, Sam's knees on Dean's shoulders, making noises that made his flesh throb with arousal. He had to be patient, he had to be patient. Heavens help him. He did not want to be patient.  
“Dean.” His voice was hoarse and shaking, but it worked, Dean paused and turned to look at him, pink lips now a deep crushed rose red, moist and begging to be kissed. 

Fuck Sam moaned in his mind, long past the point of actual words by now. Cas’ voice was going to kill him. That is if Dean’s mouth hadn’t done it already.  
Oh. Holy. Fuck.  
The two most perfect mouths ever created were kissing. Right in front of him.   
A trench coat flung across the room, buttons hitting the floor, Cas was practically riding Dean’s thigh. The sight, the fucking sounds, he wanted to come now. Needed something, fingers, tongue, cock anything. In him right the fuck now. But he has to watch. So desperate. Teeth clicking together, hands fisted in dark hair, a flash of pink tongue over a pulse. A long breathy moan.  
“Please…” words. Success. Barely a pause, but he had their attention, part of it anyway.  
“In me please...” his voice was shot to hell but who cared, not him he would beg and plead and damn well blackmail and bribe if it got him what he wanted. Needed. 

Please. A whisper really it was Sam’s voice. But oh God; the taste of Castiel on his tongue. Like cinnamon and honey, so fucking addictive. He needs Cas naked now. Needs more of that taste.  
In me please…   
Shit. Was Sam trying to kill him? Has to do it. In Sam taste Cas. Good plan. Great plan. But those lips, sucking on his tongue, and the hard hot length of Cas’ cock burning along his thigh. More. Rips the pants open, button going the way of those before it. Drags them down those pale thighs, has to bite and lick, tickle of hair. Off finally. Bare. So beautiful. Cock leaking against his stomach, sucks it past his lips. Moans around it. Cas panting harshly, struggling to stay still.  
Pulls back earns a whine from the debauched angel before him.  
“Sam.”

Cas needed Dean’s mouth back on him right now, but he had to be patient. The jumbled images in Dean’s mind needed him to be patient. And Sam, he looked down at him, Sam was writhing slowly against the sheets, eyes pleading for release. But he knew none of them would get there without Dean’s consent. But he wanted to make it happen a lot faster.  
Sam’s sharp cry pulled him out of his fog.   
Dean had three fingers in him and judging by the angle all of them were rubbing his prostate.  
He knew how talented those fingers could be. Had spent hours writhing and begging on them himself, taking four when Dean had sucked both his balls into his mouth. After that everything had been a Dean scented blur.

Three. And it still wasn’t enough, he rocked down onto the fingers fucking fast and hard, but he wanted more.  
“Please...” Please let him know what I need. Let them know what he needs.  
They were gone. A thin reedy whine of displeasure at the aching emptiness got swallowed by Cas’ lips on his. He could live with that. Because their angel was second only Dean when it came to kissing, and…. Oh wow, he must have picked that up recently….  
The bed dipped and shifted, the heat around him got close enough to really pull his attention away from Cas’ delicious addictive mouth. Dean. Dean was between his thighs.   
He pulled away from Cas and started begging again.  
“Please, please, please…” rolling off his tongue riding the crest of his need.  
A deep guttural moan, the sound of completion. Dean was in him. To the hilt. Yes.

The heat was maddening, he fought to stay still. His body trembled and shook, he never wanted to leave. Looking up he locked gazes with Cas and nodded, words beyond him at this point. The angel only shot a relieved smile and gentle lifted Sam. He slid under him, jostling Dean and all three of them moaned. Sam was begging and starting to writhe again, muscles clenching and unclenching, milking him…  
“Hurry please…” Dean had no qualms with begging, not when it meant that his lovers got exactly what they needed. And right now he needed Cas to hurry the fuck up or even the damn cock rings wouldn’t keep him and Sam from shooting off.

Castiel angel of the lord was almost certain that what he was about to do would change how he perceived the world at large. He had seen many people do it before but had never considered it. Even after he had joined the Winchesters in all things, he never thought it would come up. But Dean had suggested it a few days ago, and it had been all he could think of. Now it was here and he was not sure he would not reach completion before it happened. He shifted against Sam, tilted the slim hips, and nudged where the brothers were joined with his own erection.   
“C-c-Cas? Are you…?” Sam’s voice was barely a rumble in his chest but it made him pause. Had Dean not discussed this with him as well? He had always been unsure when it came to being with Sam, hesitant almost. With Dean it was an inferno of need and want, and the pleasure of taking and being taken. But Sam made him question his motives, did Sam want this or was it just to please Dean? 

Sam felt himself being moved and really he didn’t care, because that tiny little shift had Dean rubbing and pulsing across his prostate and yeah… thinking is so overrated. But then a nudge, gentle questing pressure and he knew what this was, but he had to ask.  
“C-c-Cas? Are you…?” Finally going to fuck me? Finally going to push me a little? Want me as much as you want Dean? He really wished he could get a better read on the angel under him but Dean chose that moment to lean down and whisper right in his ear.  
“Do you know how long he has wanted to be in you Babyboy? He practically came when I suggested this.” A sharp bite that had him whimpering again.   
“I wanted it to be just you and him, but he thought you would like it better if it were the three of us. I can’t say I blame him, because this is hot as hell.”  
A long lick from collar bone to ear; another bite and a quick tongue to soothe it. He could feel Cas tense beneath him, maybe it was because Dean had spilled his secret that he wanted Sam just as much as he did Dean or maybe it was just that like any other guy who had the good fortune of being near a sensual Dean Winchester, he just needed to come.

“Do it. Fuck me.” He clenched around Dean, hearing the muttered curse and reached down searching, finding Cas’ hand and placing the gentlest of kisses in his palm.   
“Both of you. Fuck me now.”

Steady pressure and Cas rubbed along Dean, past the first ring. Gasps and curses rang out. Heat, fullness, the pleasure was overwhelming. An inch, another. He didn’t even know who moaned. It could have been him or Sam stretching to take what he wanted. It could have been Cas, finally getting what he had craved. Torturous seconds and finally, finally Cas was fully sheathed. He pressed along Dean’s entire length, hot, hard pressure that pushed and stretched Sam tight. He really, really needed to move, but Sam’s breath was hitching and Cas was wide eyed and panting. He needed that image in his mind so much more. A gentle rocking and … oh Fuck.   
Sam was rocking down against them and he lost sight of his goal to let him adjust to being this full, to having Cas inside him. A harder thrust downwards. Okay. Time to move. Now.  
He slid out barely an inch and two gasps of pleasure echoed in his ear. Just two, cause he was pretty sure his lungs had stopped.   
In.  
Pulled back a few inches…. Holy fuck, how was he supposed to survive this? Slammed in, hard enough to make Sam cry out and Castiel groan in the filthiest way possible. He was going to die.

Sam couldn’t breathe. So full, so good. He needed more, less, something. Dean pulled back and slammed in hard. He cried out, pleasure blanking his mind completely. Cas’ groan pushing him closer to the edge. He rocked as much as he could, being surrounded by limbs and heat. He was going mad. He heard a voice pleading for more and harder and shouting yes. He didn’t care that it was him. They were both moving now. Cas pressing in every time Dean pulled back. In tandem, perfectly timed and killing him with every perfectly placed stroke across his prostate.

Cas had never felt anything like this. It was perfect and it could not last much longer. He wanted to stay here, with Sam’s weight above him and Dean’s heat between his thighs. But he was rapidly losing focus of the world beyond them. He needed them to come now. Or he was going to do it without them. He slipped a hand around Sam’s length and felt the tight muscles clench harder, and stroked, hard and fast. Dean was matching him thrust for stroke and…. It was glorious. But Cas was so close and the brothers had to be closer. They had been teasing each other all day. He had watched.   
The leather…. Cock rings! If he could just muster enough grace and concentration to…

A hoarse scream rent itself from Sam’s throat as his orgasm tore through him, he felt more than heard Dean’s shout echoing his own. Cas’ guttural cry was faint and shaky and gone.

He had passed out. Both of them had. He woke up, warm, comfortably curled up under… was that a wing? Feathers, dark ebony with sable and the deepest blue that could still be called that color. Yes he was curled under Cas’ wing, he didn’t want to move, but he couldn’t see Dean, and he was… clean? Okay Dean was officially the best brother ever.  
“Stop thinkin’ so loud Sammy an’ go back to sleep.’ Dean’s muffled voice came from the other side of a sleep sprawled Cas. A Cas who had just fucked him.  
Pressing close enough to place a gentle kiss on the angel’s jaw Sam decided that maybe being in love with his brother and an angel was not a bad thing after all. The wing over him pulled him closer and he felt Dean’s arm draped across both of them.

It was great.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real bit of porn all errors are mine, completely un-beta read. Needed to get this out of my head though. Comments are welcome


End file.
